Main Story 2/Chapter 2-4: Washed Away to an Encounter
|gold = 4000 4000 5000 |exp = 1800 1800 2500 |exp2 = 2500 2500 3500 |chests = Stage 1: Stage 2: Stage 4: |notes = Enemies: Stage 1 & 2: Fish Monsters Stage 3: Crabs Bosses: Stage 1 & 2: Giant Fish Warrior Stage 3: Giant Crab }} Part 1/6 Phoena [ We're finally back on our ship. ] Pirika [ It was nice of the fish to let us rest for fighting off the sea dragon for them. ] Peixe [ Um, mister? What are you doing? ] Ernest [ ... ] Pirika [ He's floating his boat on the sea... Are you going somewhere? ] Ernest [ I think I'll go back now. ] Phoena [ You should have said so. We want to see you off properly. ] Ernest [ No need for that. ] Pirika [ Aw, don't be like that. ] Ernest [ ... ] Phoena [ Thank you for all your help. Please take care. ] Ernest [ Yeah, you guys-- ] -- A sea monster suddenly appears -- Pirika [ Of course. Right when we're saying goodbye, a monster! ] Ernest [ ...I guess I can't leave quite yet. ] Part 2/6 Ernest [ I'm going. ] Phoena [ Take care, Ernest! ] Ernest [ ...You guys, too. ] Pirika [ Then I guess we should get going, too. ] Phoena [ Right. Heading for...what is the place called? ] Pirika [ Let's just call it the Dawn Maritime Island for now. ] Phoena [ Sounds good. Peixe, can you start sailing? ] Peixe [ Aye-aye. The weather is nice today, so we'll probably get there by the end of the day. ] Part 3/6 -- In the midst of a heavy downpour and the constant crackling of thunder, the Volunteer Army ship struggles against the howling wind and the crashing waves -- Pirika [ Whoa! The wind is causing us to drift?! ] Kain [ This rain is intense. I can barely open my eyes. ] Peixe [ Pirika, it's not safe. Hold onto the Captain! Kain, help me put away the sail! ] Kain [ Got it! ] -- Streaks of light flashed through the skies, followed by a thunderous boom -- Peixe [ What an intense storm. I didn't see it coming at all. ] Phoena [ Peixe, we're drifting off our course! ] Peixe [ I'll fix the route later. I want to make sure the ship survives first... ] -- In the midst of the chaos, shadowy figures sprung onto the ship -- Marina [ Captain, monsters boarded the deck! ] Michidia [ Captain, a sea dragon is attacking us from the back! ] Phoena [ Monsters in this situation?! ] Peixe [ They're attacking because we're in this situation. ] Hero refuse to become monster bait. Marina [ None of us do! We'll get through this. ] Michidia [ But it's hard to fight when the ship is swaying so much. ] Kain [ I've finally gotten over my seasickness, but it's still difficult to fight in these conditions. ] Peixe [ Perhaps, but... ] Kain [ Yeah, there's no way we'll let it end here! ] refuse to die today! Pirika [ Everyone all right? Can you fight? ] Phoena [ It'll be a first fighting in such a terrible storm, but... ] Phoena [ There is no future for us if we don't overcome this. ] Phoena [ I will live. No matter what. ] Pirika [ All right, everyone! Survive! ] Kain,Michidia and Marina [ Yeah, there's no way we'll let it end here! ] Part 4/6 Kain [ Agh, I'm gonna fall! I'm falling! ] Pirika [ K-Kain?! Hurry, grab on to the pole! ] Kain [ Oh, man! I thought I was gonna die! ] Michidia [ Kain, I know you just narrowly escaped death, but it's no time to relax! ] Pirika [ More monsters are...! ] Kain [ This isn't good. I can't do anything with this sway! ] Michidia [ I can't even aim my bow... This is beginning to look really bad! ] -- Something crashed into the ship's stern -- Michidia [ ...From the other end?! ] Pirika [ More monsters from within the ocean?! ] ??? (Hellisity) [ Oh, dear. It seems like there are more monsters than you can handle. ] Pirika [ There's a girl floating in the air! No wait... She's riding a really big wave?! ] ??? (Hellisity) [ You look like you're in a bit of trouble. Shall I help you out? ] Part 5/6 Hellisity [ My name is Hellisity. I'm wandering in the ocean due to a certain reason. ] Hellisity [ Let me ask you again. Do you need my help? ] Hellisity [ The decision is up to you. ] Hero please. Hellisity [ Quick answer. I like that. ] Pirika [ Are you sure we can trust her so easily? ] Hellisity [ Well, I'm not very evil. But trusting me or not is also up to you. ] can you do? Hellisity [ I can use some magic. I'm proud to say it's perfect for a situation like this. ] Phoena [ So you're a wizard. Please, help us out. ] Hellisity [ Okay. Leave it to me. ] Hellisity [ Let me take care of these monsters first. ] Hellisity [ They'll be in the way when I try to take care of the storm. ] -- Hellisity promptly blasted a group of monsters off the deck -- Pirika [ Whoa. ] Phoena [ She wiped them all out. ] Hellisity [ Hm. I think that was all of them. ] Phoena [ Thank you for driving them away. ] Phoena [ But, actually, I can still feel the presence of monsters. ] Hellisity [ So can I. There's a big one coming. ] Pirika [ You can tell? ] Hellisity [ Just roughly. It's coming up. ] -- The ship sways violently -- Pirika [ Whoa! It's a huge crab monster! ] Hellisity [ That looks like an interesting enemy. It'll probably take more than one blow. ] Pirika [ Interesting? ] Phoena [ We'll fight with you, Hellisity. We can't make you do this alone. ] Hellisity [ Fighting together, huh. When was the last time I fought with someone? ] Phoena [ ...? ] Hellisity [ Sorry, just talking to myself. Let's drive this thing away. ] Part 6/6 Hellisity [ I think this place has pretty much calmed down now. ] Phoena [ But somehow, I can still feel the presence of other monsters around the ship. ] Hellisity [ Don't worry. I'll take care of them right now. First, I'll do this... Grand whirlpool! ] Pirika [ Whoa! She made a bunch of whirlpools around the ship. ] Hellisity [ That takes care of the monsters. And the storm... ] Pirika [ It looks like the storm subsided while we were fighting. ] Hellisity [ So it appears. It's not easy to change the weather, so I'm glad it subsided naturally. ] Hellisity [ I did have a feeling it'll calm down quickly, though. ] Peixe [ What do you mean? I'm wondering why the storm came out of nowhere in the first place. ] Hellisity [ Recently, these strange and unpredictable storms have been occurring a lot. ] Hellisity [ A while ago, something that feels evil has passed nearby. That might be the cause of all this. ] Phoena [ Something that feels evil? ] Pirika [ Could that be...? ] Hellisity [ Do you happen to know what it was? ] Phoena [ Did it look something like a black book? ] Hellisity [ It was flying pretty high, so I couldn't tell what it was. ] Hellisity [ But I got a very bad feeling from it. ] Phoena [ Do you remember which way it went flying? ] Hellisity [ Um, I think it went that way. Do you know what that was? ] Phoena [ Yes. We-- ] ---- Hellisity [ Hm. I see. It sounds like you guys are doing something very interesting. ] Pirika [ What we're doing is...interesting? ] Hellisity [ I've been drifting in the ocean for some time now, but I've never met people like you. ] Pirika [ By the way, why are you drifting in the ocean? ] Hellisity [ The ocean gives me the freedom to float around as I please. ] Pirika [ I don't think that I answered my question. ] Hellisity [ You want an exact answer? In the ocean, the truth just drifts with the flow. ] Hellisity [ The answer is up to you. The ocean is such an interesting place. ] Hellisity [ I'm glad I met interesting people like you guys. Well, what do you plan on doing now? ] Phoena [ We're going to an island that has a company called the Dawn Maritime to gather information. ] Pirika [ But we don't know where we are right now because of the storm. ] Hellisity [ Oh, you're going there. Let me show you. Guide the way! ] -- Hellisity casts a spell -- Peixe [ Whoa. A beam of light is coming out of Captain's forehead. ] Phoena [ Why the forehead? ] Hellisity [ It's more interesting that way, isn't it? ] Pirika [ W-Well, the light itself is really helpful. That shouldn't be a problem! ] Hellisity [ The light is pointing directly to the island where the Dawn Maritime is. ] Hellisity [ It'll keep pointing to the island until you get there, so don't worry about getting lost. ] Hellisity [ Well, I think I'll get going now. ] Phoena [ Thank you for your help. ] Hellisity [ No problem. Have a safe voyage. Oh, I almost forgot. ] Phoena [ What is it? ] Hellisity [ From here on, there'll be a lot of dangerous monsters. But being cautious or not is up to you. ] Pirika [ By dangerous monsters, do you mean as dangerous as the sea dragon? ] Hellisity [ Those are considered to be small fries around here. ] Hellisity [ You can't live freely in a free place without power. Good luck. ] Pirika [ Damn... ] Phoena [ We should really be careful. Of course being careful won't protect us from monsters, but still. ]